


It Has Always Been You

by bumblebee_rose



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Through the Years, his family has like no faith in him whoops, kinda hops between past and future, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_rose/pseuds/bumblebee_rose
Summary: His family and friends used to joke about the day he got married, with it almost becoming a running gag among the Moirs by the time he turned 25.They placed bets, made assumptions, exchanged crisp dollar bills.In the end though, what surprised him the most, was that they got nearly every detail spot on, from having two weddings, to the girl being from Ilderton, to her even being pregnant at the ceremony.There's only one thing they didn't quite count on happening.





	It Has Always Been You

His family and friends used to joke about the day he got married, with it almost becoming a running gag among the Moirs by the time he turned 25. They all had their bets and assumptions, plain decorations, vanilla cake, his bad dancing ruining the party at least once.

In the end though, what surprised him the most, was that they got nearly every detail spot on, from having two weddings, to the girl being from Ilderton, to her even being pregnant at the ceremony. Cara only laughed as Sheri handed her a crisp 100-dollar bill and she thanked him as she kissed him on the cheek with a loud smack.

He didn’t know how they did it, but they _nearly_ predicted his entire marriage. 

Nearly.

\-------

 

1.

“It’ll be an illderton girl for sure.” said Charlie one morning at the rink as they laid across benches in the change room.

 

Practice had been slow, Marina had talked theirs heads off in broken English about _“woman loves man”_ , and Tessa had been irritable since they first arrived. They botched the lift for the fourth time in twenty minutes before she sent them off for a break while muttering under her breath. 

In the end, he resigned to the change room, where Charlie was alternating between trying to throw Meryl’s dried cranberries one by one into the trash and asking him pointless questions.

It really was his fault that Charlie even said it in the first place, he was the one who teased him about Tanith until Charlie got fed up, and finally told him he would just end up marrying an Ilderton girl anyways, so at _least_ he was being audacious with his choice. 

 

“Why do you think it’ll be an Ilderton girl?” He said annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“You’re like, Canada’s poster child for small town boy,” He said, as if it was the obvious answer. “Find a simple girl, raise a family,” He stated, shrugging. “I mean, what’s better than finally getting that small town Ilderton girl?” He questioned.

 

He wrote the same thing in the card years later, sent it by mail as he and Tanith were on a trip to the Caribbean. _“Glad you got that Ilderton girl.”_ , with their signatures printed in loopy cursive along the bottom.

\-------

 

He remembers being introduced to her when they were kids, all shy smiles and sticky fingers. She wasn’t a _traditional_ Ilderton girl though—she never lived there, but she belonged to the town all the same.

He kissed her for the first time at the fair, trading flowers for flushed cheeks and shaky hands. He had never been as nervous as he was in that moment when he’d leaned in, nose barely touching her cheek, scuffing the toe of his sneakers into the asphalt. 

 

He’s just as nervous now as he was back then, except this time he’s standing across from her in front of rows of people. He can’t stop staring at her, hair pulled into a soft up-do and pearls adorning her neck. All he wants to do is touch her; hug her body close to his and press their hearts together. 

She grabs one of his hands, and he raises his eyebrows _“We’re not supposed to do that yet.”_ he seems to say, _“Let them try and tell us not to.”_ , she says through a smile. He rubs her smooth polished nail with the pad of his thumb, and slides his fingertips over her bare ring finger as if to say _“we’re about to belong to each other right here”_.

 

He makes it through the vows fairly well and doesn’t say “waffley wedded”, which he’s fairly proud of. They slide gold bands over each others fingers, each ring engraved with detailing and words meant only for them.

 

It’s announced that he can kiss her then, and he doesn’t waste a second before pulling her in by the waist and dipping her down just slightly. She laughs against his lips, a sweet sound that rivals church bells, and he doesn’t think he’s ever heard such beautiful music.

He can hear Danny whistling in the crowd as he goes in for another and registers the familiar sound of a camera shutter from somewhere in the crowd.

 

He has Ilderton to thank for plenty of things, including his wife. 

 

2.

“Scotty, I’ll be surprised if she isn’t pregnant at the wedding.” His mother said to him one afternoon, tipsy on wine and company.

 

A chorus of laughter broke out across the table, it was Danny’s daughter’s birthday, and the conversation had gotten around to why he wasn’t married with kids yet, like it always did. 

“Mom.” He sighed, ripping a corner of napkin into smaller pieces.

“I’m sorry honey, but if you’re wondering, I _really_ wouldn’t mind a surprise like that too much.” She said, winking as she grabbed his hand.

 

In the end it really _was_ a surprise, since he didn’t actually figure out she was pregnant until after the wedding. 

\-------

 

He can recall the memory clear as day, pick it out in a crowd, draw it in silk.

They had been lying in bed, soft cotton sheets strewn over the mattress and his head nestled on her shoulder. He had one arm thrown across her stomach while she played with his hair; twirling it in twists before letting it go.

The room was large; a clear glass window at the other end displayed Toronto’s cookie cutter layout, dotted with lights that flickered like stars.

Her white dress was gathered neatly at the base of the bed because even on their wedding night she was as clean and precise as ever, maybe even more so. 

 

He watched as she twisted the ring off of her finger and for a second he was scared she was going to give it back, until she held it up to the soft glow coming from the ceiling lamp, and let the clear stone refract light onto her fingers.

She smiled and looked through the middle of the diamond with one eye shut, felt the grooves and delicate detailing of the band with the pad of her thumb.

“I really do like it.” She said, turning her head to look at him, and he was starstruck. 

Her hair was long and loose along the pillow and he could see every detail in her eyes as she squinted at him and giggled, pressing her forehead into his as she bit her lip.

She looked right at him for a bit, searching his eyes until she suddenly blurted out: “I’m pregnant!”

He pushed himself up and felt his mouth drop open in shock, “You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant.” She said, small giggles escaping her lips as she covered her mouth with her hand.

 

All he remembers is grabbing her face and kissing her probably harder than he ever had before. 

 

He could feel her smile against his lips and the gentle shaking coming from her chest as she laughed.

“We’re going to be parents?” He asked, pulling back to gaze at every part of her.

“Yea.” She choked out, giggling as she dropped her forehead into his chest. He just pulled her into his arms and settled into the crook of her neck, feeling her hair tickle his nose and smelling the soft vanilla of her skin.

 

His hands made their way to her lower back and around to her stomach, as he grazed his thumbs over the vast expanse of her.

“There’s a little bit of us in there.” He said, pressing a kiss to her stomach. She only laughed and ran her hands through his hair as he lay his cheek against her.

She told him that whatever was inside her was still very small, and obviously unable to have an audible heartbeat, yet he listened anyways, closed his eyes and focused on the supernova they had created.

 

He always says that it’s the best surprise he ever got.

 

3.

“My guess is two weddings.” Says Cara, drunk on champagne and coolers. “ _Two_ weddings Scott, that’s how many you’re having.”

 

“Why can’t I just get married once?” He prods, gently pulling the flute of champagne from her hands.

“You know why.” She says, looking at him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world “or if you don’t, you’ll find out soon enough.” She finishes, pulling her heels off and sitting down at a cream, linen covered table.

 

If he was honest, he didn’t really understand until the second wedding why they had to have two.

\--------

“We’re having a church wedding, and a wedding at Liuna station, we’re getting married twice.” He said to his mother, while sitting at her dining table. 

“But why?” She asked, pulling a chair to sit beside him.

“She wants to have a small church ceremony in Ilderton so that we’re married in the church’s eyes and local family can attend, and a bigger one at Liuna station because she loves the building and the personal feel to ceremony.” 

 

While he originally thought two weddings just meant two _“I Do’s”_ , it also meant double the flowers, double the dresses, double the hair appointments, and double the stress.

 

Their first wedding was at a small church in Ilderton. She wore a simple white dress that fluttered down by her calves and curled her hair in long tendrils, pinning pieces back with crystal clips and small clusters of baby’s breath. 

White pieces of silk hung on the pews and cream coloured roses adorned her hands and his chest pocket. It was all very simple and elegant; no extravagance that took away from the pure display of unconditional love by the altar.

Only their closest family attended, grandmothers who couldn’t make the trip to Hamilton, and friends who helped along the way. They clapped and cried when necessary, kissed them on both cheeks, and spoke love into the entire affair.

Afterwards they congratulated him with steady hands and warm smiles, offered to help clean up and left cards scribed in dripping pen.

 

For him, it was perfect, small and quaint, but still special in its own way. He still cried when she met him at the altar even if they were getting married again next week and couldn’t keep his eyes off of her even if she was just wearing a simple white dress.

He was happy, but in complete oblivion to what the next ceremony would hold. 

 

The night before their second wedding he was sweating bullets. _Sure,_ she was already married to him, but what if she just didn’t show up anyways, what if a week of being latched to him scared her off.

He was fidgety through the entire morning, kept pulling on his jacket cuffs and re-tying his shoes even though he was sure they were double knotted. 

His suit for the day was plain black with a mix of roses and wax flower pinned onto his breast pocket. He adjusted the gold embroidered pocket square once more before he walked through the doors and waited at the front for her. 

Immediately the architecture of the building blew him away. It really was beautiful, with high ceilings and clean tiled floors. Glass doors created an open feel that the natural wood of the baseboard only complimented. High columns of marble, and frames of gold gave the room a sort aristocracy that he couldn’t help but appreciate.

 

Though the building was beautiful, nothing compared to seeing her. As soon as he saw her step through the doors his mind went blank. 

 

She seemed to float through the center isle in a dress of soft tulle and gentle embroidery. The skirt was full and light, with appliqué that rested like a cloud on the surface of the dress. The body was all complex stitching with pears and crystals woven into rose like patterns and curves that accentuated the line of the garment. Delicate chiffon graced the top of the bodice and hung loosely around her shoulders.

Her hair was pulled up in knots and curls held in place by pins adorned with pears and a cascading veil that toppled over her shoulders.

It was so intricately put together, each part thought out perfectly but it wasn’t too extravagant or distracting, she was simply elegant. 

 

The closer she got to him, the harder it was for him to resist calling off the entire wedding and taking her home with him, where he could admire her like she was carved from the finest marble. 

 

The entire ceremony was comfortingly intimate. They wrote letters to each other that were nailed shut in a box only to be opened if they needed reminders of their love for each other, and every word exchanged was meaningful and true. 

It was something special, that large room with everyone they cared about inside, and high ceilings that couldn’t contain the amount of love he had for her. She glanced at him throughout the whole ceremony, grazed her fingers across the back of his hand and turned her cheek to him with small smiles.

 

It was only then, sliding a ring on her finger and marrying her for the second time that he understood why they had two weddings. 

 

4.

 

“Dark hair and green eyes.” Danny says to him. “That’s your type, don’t argue.”

 

He tries to protest, raising his hands before Danny pushes him off of the stool 

“I’m sure you could find some girl like that in here, you can’t be single forever Scott” He says, nudging him into the crowd.

 

His brother was happy to learn that no, he would not be single forever, but _yes_ , he found that girl with dark hair and green eyes.

 

\-------

 

She was stunning, absolutely striking, with raven hair that fell gracefully across her shoulders and emerald eyes that rivalled any star in the sky.

He knew the moment she agreed to marry him with tears in her eyes and shaking hands, that he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

She was beautiful in the mornings when light fell across her face and turned her skin to gold, and in the evenings when she sat by the fire and all the contours of her face caught the shadows of the room. 

She was beautiful when she laughed until she snorted as his jokes, and when her red tinged eyes found safety in his shirt and he brushed his thumb across her ear and held her tight.

 

There isn’t anything he would rather be looking at right now than her.

 

Sunlight kisses her shoulders and the light breeze causes curled pieces of her hair to blow in front of her eyes as they walk hand in hand through the grass. They chose an outdoor location for their wedding pictures, a plot of land dotted with worn down wood, and old buildings.

They’ve been instructed to walk together in front of a wall covered in ivy, and they do, until he breaks that instruction to stop, and move one of the stray raven coloured curls from in front her face. He hears a camera shutter go off in front of him and isn’t sure why the photographer chooses that opportunity for a photo, until much later when the final prints are sent, and he sees the look of pure adoration on his face.

 

They do various poses, some with her leaning against him, and others with him hugging her to his chest. They do one between two columns with her arm looped in his, and her looking over her shoulder at the camera as he stands protectively beside her. She remarks later that its almost as if she’s saying: _“he’s mine”._

 

By the end, the entire wedding party is starting to get antsy and they have to pack up in order to get to the hall in time, but the photographer urges them to take one more photo.

He brings them to a barn like structure made of stripped wood where he positions them facing each other, only half a foot apart. He doesn’t ask them to pose, or smile, or perform, instead he just asks them to look at each other. It’s a bit silly at first because he doesn’t know how good of a picture it will produce, but he does it nonetheless. 

He stands there across from her for a bit before he actually starts to look at her. He traces the lines of her face, follows the curve of her lips, and rests on the bright emerald of her eyes.

In this lighting, they look almost dark, sparkling like jade, surrounding pools of black. He tries to memorize each ring of colour, each shade of green that he can, before he has to tear his eyes away from her.

He knows he probably shouldn’t be staring at her like he is now, but he can’t _help_ it. He can’t help the way her dark hair contrasts the milk of her skin, creating a beautiful balance, or the way her eyes seem to glint in the sun. He forgets about the photographer and brings a hand up her cheek, which she holds with her own as she leans into the palm of his hand.

He hears the photographer snap a picture and realizes he must have done something right, years down the road, the photo still hangs above their mantle.

 

You’re supposed to fall in love with a person’s eyes because they never change no matter how old you are. He can say for certain that he’s fallen in love with hers.

 

6.

Their first dance as husband and wife is in a hall with gold draping, as their family and friends watch from tables covered in linen. After all, when have they ever been anything but golden.

 

They dance to one of those songs she used to play on repeat as she took baths by candlelight. It’s slow and tender, and just the slightest bit sad, but it’s _perfect_. He sings the words like silk into her ear, catching on high notes as she laughs and curls her chin into her shoulder.

The music builds and they sway together, his hand in hers, skin to skin, with her cheek resting against his chest, and it’s _everything_. He’s danced with her hundreds of times, once or twice on the worlds biggest stage, but this time its _different._

His arm curls more protectively around her as he settles his hand on her lower back where the bodice meets the skirt. This is love, he thinks, as he holds something more precious than diamonds and gold in his arms. This is love. 

 

Someone sets off a smoke machine somewhere, making small clouds curl around their feet and swirl into soft spirals. It’s like they’re dancing from high above, nothing else matters because he only feels her.

Her twirls her around once on his fingers and watches as her dress floats around her, lifting up small slivers of smoke and swirling the soft white around them. When she spins, its with a dancer’s grace, twirling on the tips of her toes, the crystals adorning her ears sparkling in the light before he pulls her back into him. 

He returns them to a makeshift version of a dance hold as she rests her chin on his shoulder. Her hair tickles his jaw and brushes against his neck as she curves herself closer to him, bringing her hand up to rest on his shoulder blade.

 

He doesn’t hear their mothers crying nearby, or his nieces running between the tables, he’s solely focused on this force of gravity pressed against him, with scars on her shins and his fingerprints on her thighs. 

 

All he really wants to do is to feel her, every worry tucked into her heart and every dream floating in her head. He is pure love and adoration for this woman he has shared his entire life with.

They stay like that, moving as one to soft notes and a soulful voice, with eyes closed and cheeks pressed together. Her hand is perfect in his, the cool metal of her ring pressing against his fingers. 

 

Its more than the fact that they’re dancing and he loves her, it’s the fact that he gets to present her to his family. Show them _“I did it!”_ and display her in all her glory by his side. He’s done it numerous times with their hands clasped and arms raised above their heads, but for the first time, he’s presenting her as his wife, they choose each other again, and again.

 

The music ends and he pulls away from her just a bit to move his hand over her cheek and press the softest kiss to her lips. When they part just slightly he finds her eyes and they seem to sparkle in the darkness, turning to jewels in front of him.

He hears dull clapping in the background as if its coming through a tunnel, and he thinks it has something to do with the fact that he’s completely infatuated with her, zeroed in on her everything.

 

“Tess.” He says, grazing his thumbs over her cheekbones.

 

When she looks up at him like he’s built cathedrals and the tiniest smile graces her lips, he can’t help but spill his entire heart to her.

 

“It’s always been you.”

 

Epilogue:

 

The party is over, the lights have been turned off and the DJ is packing up his booth. His tie is untied and slung around his neck, and his white dress shirt is coming untucked. Tessas with her mother, helping the last of the guests into cabs and boxing up decorations. 

He’s sat at one of the tables, empty wine glasses and wrinkled napkins laying haphazardly, littering the surface. He gets up to go help his _wife_ finish cleaning (He likes calling her that a lot more than he would like to admit), before he sees Danny start walking towards him.

His brother sits in the chair beside him, elbows on his knees and a glass of whiskey in one hand. He takes a drink before turning his head towards him.

 

“You know, all of us hoped that at one point you two would figure your shit out, but none of us actually expected it. Watching you guys today-- I’m just really glad it worked out.” His brother says, shoving his shoulder lightly with a smile.

“You’re saying my entire family doubted the fact that I would be able to get the girl in the end.” He deadpans.

“When you put it like that….... but yes, _technically_ none of us thought you would be successful in the _“Tessa Tandem”_.” Danny says, using finger quotes to emphasize their name for his problem.

“ouch...” He says, wincing in mock pain.

“If it makes up for it, everyone I talked to said the wedding was beautiful.” He says looking the pattern of the wooden floor “You two are something special, don’t forget that.” Danny continues, placing his glass of whiskey on the table “I think mom cried the most though, went on for _hours_ about how you were always meant to be, not that she’s _wrong_ ”

 

He laughs in response, pulling the tie from around his neck and folding it in his hands.

“I’m sure you’ll be needing that later.” Danny says, nodding at the tie, and making a knotting motion with his hands, which earns him blank stare.

“I’m kidding, I _honestly _do not want to know what you and big hands get up to in your free time”__

____

“ _Okay_ Danny,” He says, shaking his head “don’t act like nobody saw you and Tessa two on mom’s new couch.” 

____

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, but _really_ ,” He says, staring out at the empty dance floor, “I’m happy for you, we all are.” 

____

____

They sit for a bit longer, appreciating the moment of silence before Tessa walks by with a box, raising her eyebrows in a way that says _“its your wedding too, you could at least help clean up.”_

____

He gets up and Danny shakes his hand before pulling him into a hug and telling him to _“Go get her kid.”_

____

____

He leaves his brother standing there, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of whiskey as Charlotte runs over to grab her father around the leg. 

____

____

Once upon a time he thought of the woman he would marry as someone he would spend years searching for, but _deep down_ , he thinks he always knew he met her when he was nine years old, it has _always_ been her. 

____

It has always been Tessa. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually somewhat proud of this? like I revised a bunch and actually made edits which I never do, so feel free to tell me if you like it :)
> 
> also I would highly recommend looking up liuna station, its actually beautiful  
> I pictured the Grand Lobby for the ceremony and the King George ballroom for the reception


End file.
